


Brother of Mine

by Veelez (Hyela)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyela/pseuds/Veelez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Scott have the same dad. Jackson doesn’t really care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother of Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homoeroticismforthewin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoeroticismforthewin/gifts).



> Scott/Jackson  
> Rated whatever for incest and groping.  
> Alternative Universe. No werewolves.

_You kids shouldn't play so rough. Somebody's gonna start cryin'._  
~ Mr Blonde in Reservoir Dogs

  
It always ended in tears by the end of the week. Scott would say something particularly mean, Stiles would back him up with his wits, and Jackson, when he couldn’t be as witty and mean than the both of them combined, used his fists. Scott would wear an impressive black eye, and Jackson would have some nasty bite marks on his arm. Needless to say, Mrs McCall was not all that thrilled with that weekly development.

  
It was not that Jackson was ungrateful to Melissa for welcoming him into her family, far from it, but she wasn’t his mom and Scott was not his brother. Well, not his real brother anyway. He was only half of it, and only because their useless dad, who abandoned them both, did it to two different women. Resentment towards their father was about as close a similarity between Jackson and Scott as one might get. Otherwise, they only seemed to clash, getting in each other’s way and making life harder for the other.

  
However, tension and aggressiveness were not all there was between the two of them. There was a little extra something, something that allowed them to be reconciled by every Monday, starting the week fresh and keeping them from turning their many disagreements into hateful confrontations. People around them —Melissa, Stiles, Danny, Lydia, the teachers...— wondered about it. What could they have in common that could defuse the bomb without any problem? They never seemed to do anything together: they didn’t have the same taste in anything, whether it be movies, games or books. Their differences only kept adding up, enlarging the gap between them. They were already taking different directions in life. So it was surprising to see them close and laughing some mornings, as if nothing happened at all.

  
Perhaps that was it, though. Perhaps they were like too magnets of opposite poles attracting each other. So they bumped, but they also irremediably came back together and they did everything to remain in the other’s perimeter instead of avoiding each other. They couldn’t have explain this themselves in any other way. That little extra between them that wasn’t annoyance or aggression? It was simply that: basic, unconditional, unreasonable attraction. Jackson was attracted to Scott’s genuineness, to his gentle, but self-righteous attitude, to his big, indignant deep brown eyes. Scott was attracted to Jackson’s brashness, to his perfectionism, to his cunning blue eyes that seemed so sure of what they wanted, and so determined to get it. Like the tension, the pull was strong and irresistible. They thought it inevitable when reaching the zenith of puberty made them act upon that attraction.

  
It was not incest, they would repeat to each other. It was not incest if they only had a dad in common, and if they both barely knew that guy anyway. Jackson had arrived when he was ten: he was still like a stranger, a guess, someone searching for himself and being forced to settle somewhere the time to do so. So what did it matter if one day, they just started kissing to break fits of anger, or to scornfully ask for forgiveness? What did it matter if one day, they just started to grind against each other, discovering a more hidden part of their sexuality and identity?

  
It was not like Jackson and Scott were downright fucking. And even if they did, neither of them could get pregnant. If they used a condom, like any normal people did when they wanted to be safe, what was the difference between them and any other gay couple?

  
This relationship still ate at Scott’s consciousness, especially since it had to be kept secret, but he never resisted and was always happy to oblige Jackson, or at least to respond to him. Whether he kissed him tenderly or roughly bit his neck in retaliation for previous stuff that Jackson did to annoy him, Scott never said ‘no’. Not with words, not with body language. As for Jackson, he did not give a shit. Jackson thought he could be king of the world, if only, and that the rules made up by others for reasons often unclear if not stupid shouldn’t apply to him and Scott. He was constantly looking for ways to bypass people’s boundaries, just to see if he could, because it only seemed fair to him. Really, he just didn’t get people in general and rejoiced in a rapidly developing narcissism. In a need to achieve and obtain. And since Scott was so much of an unattainable good guy next to him, it just seemed appropriate to want him and get him. He never got tired of it.

  
The two boys met in one of their room, late at night, and they just touched, kissed, gripped, rutted, etc. until they reached climax. After that, they would lie next to each other and look up at the ceiling, calm and silent, all form of tension dissipated from their body and mind. They simply felt good and at peace, content with themselves. A cease-fire, a pause in their lasting longing and their eternal rivalry. They felt like they could go on like that forever.

  
But the relationship had to remain a secret at all price. They didn’t want to give the opportunity to anyone to waste what they had, whatever it was. They didn’t want to be separated, even if each of them usually became an itch to scratch for the other in a matter of hours. They didn’t want to see any psychologist who would tell them they were confused, when it all felt so good, when it all appeared to make sense. Besides, it wasn’t anybody else’s business if their way of being close was to enjoy each other’s body and observing each other’s mind from a distance, instead of doing the reversed thing, like most people.

  
One night, Jackson gathered to courage to break the post-orgasmic silence to tell Scott so. It was an attempt to reaffirm his position and to make sure that Scott would follow his lead, would agree with him, would go on as his lover. Scott could only stare at him and smile tiredly, before taking Jackson’s hand and putting it on his chest. Immediately, Jackson traced pattern on his skin, still waiting for a clear answer.

  
“You took my body, so... it’s kind of yours now,” finally said Scott. He yawned. “Like your body’s mine. Why would we give that up to be ‘normal’? Like everybody else? What would we gain by that? A banal life? You don’t want a banal life. Neither do I.”

  
No banal life limited by acultured people who didn’t know what they were talking about, who just banned and forbid as a knee-jerk reaction, even though there was nothing possibly bad about Jackson and Scott.

  
This life was theirs. Not as brothers, but as strong magnet, complement to each other.

  
That was good.


End file.
